Mew Lucy Mew Niu
by Konekokitticat11
Summary: The mews always saved the world from Chimera Animas,Aliens everything but can they save the world from the new mew member?Niu Mikaru?who is that girl what she have?what she hide?is she even a human?is she the here to help save the world?or to DESTROY IT!read and find out.My first story so i am NOT good at summaries Nya ZXK,MXR,LXP,PXT,IXM and KXOC
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE I AM SO EXCITED NYAAAAAAA!THIS IS KONEKOKITTICAT WRITE HER FIRST STORY NYA! Okay i want thank:Pika-Girl13-15,ilovekisshigo and kisshuismylife Nya!okay kisshu can ya please make the Disclaimer please Nya!**

** dont own TMM or anything if she did i will be together with my WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**-BEEP BEEP BEEP-**_

"I HEARD YA,SHUT IT!"the brown-haired girl yell as she get off her bed,she headed at bathroom and brush her long brown-gold-red hair,brush her teeth and wear her school uniform(is exactly like ichigos but for olders),she get downstairs and gasped as she look at clock,it was 08:14a.m she had only one minute,she fast run out the house."GREAT!first day of june and i am already late!"she said running at street,she finally get at school,she sit at her seat with a sigh.

_**-After School-**_

The brown-haired girl had finally finish the school._'Boy what a day'_the brown-haired girl think,she look up to see a huge pink castle-like,with hearts windows and gold cat-statue '_WOW!too pink and girly for me'_the brown-haired girl think,suddenly the ground shaking "N-NANI?!" the brown-haired girl yell,she look up at the cat-statue to see a red light,next the girl was sleeping at grass.  
_ 'Where...where am i" the brown-haired girl think around her rainbow bubbles were flying and the the rest was all grenn world,she also naked,she looked in front of her to see a black cat and an orange fox,she pick and the two,she look at cat and ask "Do you know where are we?"the black cat move its left ear and its tail and gave a soft 'Nya' the bown-haired girl giggled at the cat's behaviour,she look at the fox,the fox move its right ear and tail,then the two animals jump inside her,the girl gasped and put her hands at her chest she said "I dont know why but it feels...wonderful"._

Two caramel eyes open,the brown-haired girl jump from grass "What just happen?"she ask,while a certain green-haired alien was watching,he had see everything he took out a jellyfish and grab a worm from the branch he was sitting at "Time for a Chimera Anima"he said,the brown-haired girl turn around to see a red light come from the Sakura tree and heard someone yell"FUSION"in front of her was a huge brown worm,with legs and arms "WHAT THE HELL?!"the brown-haired girl scream.

* * *

_**'Ichigo's POV'**_

me and the others were cleaning what the costumers had left,suddenly Ryou come out and say"Girls a Chimera Anima is outside,you know what to do!" me and the others nobbed,we grabbed our pendants and kissed them.

"Mew Mew Strawberry"

"Mew Mew Mint"

"Mew Mew Lettuce"

"Mew Mew Pudding"

"Mew Mew Zacuro"

"METAMORPHO-SIS-"

we yelled and transformi,i run outised followed by my team,i stop seeing a huge brown worm,with legs and arms in front of the worm was a shocked girl and kisshu was floated next to worm."Hey,koneko-chan"kisshu said at me"KISSHU!"i scream angry i gasp as i see the worm heave its arm and throw the girl at built,i looked angry and yell at my team"Zacuro,mint and pudding fight the Chimera Anima,me and Lettuce will go see if the girl's okay"the team nobbed and everyone go at their job,me and Lettuce were running at the piece of built that have crashed at the poor girl,unexpected kisshu appear in front of me"Hello koneko-chan"he said to me"Kisshu GO!"i yell at him,when he was to say something a white-pink light come from the crashed built and the girl get up yelling"MEW MEW CATFOX METAMORPHO-SIS-"a pink and white light surrended around her,everyone had stop,now there was a girl with light pink hair until the middle of her back,hot pink eyes with white sparkles inside,a pink shirt(like ichigos but without the petals)and had a white line at the top of the shirt,short white shorts connected with the pink shirt with pink puffy lined at the end of the shorts and a hot pink belt with a gold bell for lock,light pink knee-boots with white ribbons,light pink fingerless gloves with two white ribbons,two light pink puffy bandanas at her arms that had white lines,a puffy light pink bandana at her right leg with white lines,a black cat tail with a light pink ribbon and a gold bell and last but no least two orange fox ears she looked her new form and heard someone tell"man,ANOTHER ONE!"she look up to see that a gree-haired boy say it,she glare at him and said"What did ya say freak?!"the green-haired boy look at her and fly towards her cupped her chin and say"My name isnt freak foxie but kisshu"i give him a punch at face and then said"and mine isnt foxie is-"kisshu got up "Dragon swords"two sai's appear at kisshu's hands,he start fly to me with his sais ready to stab me,i panic and yell "Catfox katanas" two katanas appeard in my hands the one had a pink handle and the other white,when kisshu was close at me i jump at air and make my katanas a X at my chest and yell pointing kisshu "Ribbon Fox Hit"a white light come from the white katana and hit him,kisshu fell at grass he look her angry and the pink-haired yell"that was...AWESOME!I WANT DO IT AGAIN!" kisshu glare at her and say"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"the pink-haired girl smirk and said"of course i will pay you with...my body"kisshu just vanish at the thin air.

The pink-haired girl look behind her to see the other five animal-girl the fish one ask"Are you okay girl?"i nob and the then the cat-girl ask me"What is your name?""Niu..Niu Mikaru what just happen?"i answer-ask,the cat-girl smile at me and offer me a hand"Well Niu,come with and we will explain you everyting"

* * *

**Konekokitticat:well how was that?**

**kisshu:THAT CAT-FOX GIRL HIT ME?!**

**Konekokitticat:awww,come on sweetie!**

**konekokitticat:well i know i dont really am from the dudes that ask for reviews but since its my first story-'**

**kisshu,ichigo:REVIEW PLEASE!**

**konekokittticat:THAT!^_^Nya~**

**R&R**


	2. A New mew and A new mission

**Konekokitticat:Hello everyone again**.**I just post the photo of Niu at the story Nya ^_^!**

**Kisshu:Also we want to thank Tomoyo Kinomoto about telling the wrong comas,paragraphes and pauses**!

**Konekokitticat:YEP!^_^!YO,ICHIGO DO THE DISCLAIMER!(why do we even do it is obvious we dont belong TMM)**

**Ichigo:kay koneko-chan!Konekokitticat doesnt own us**,**if she was kisshu will never appear and i will be with my Ayoama-kun.*daydream the treehuger***

**Konekokitticat,kisshu:LIAR! BEGGIN! **

Last time:'Well Niu,come with us and we will explain you everything' Ichigo said.

Now:"So you telling me i am a mew,with Animal DNA,we work here as waitress for cover,we fight mutant aliens,we also fight elf-vampires called cyniclons and all this war happening for a magical,crystal water called mew aqua?!" Niu asked shocked.

"Yep,pretty much."Ryou answer at the shocked girl,after he had explain her everything about mew aqua and mew project.

"Okay what Niu's Animal DNA is Ryou?"Minto asked shipping her tea.

"The Iriomote wildcat and the Orange Fox."Ryou answer at the bird-girl

"So when will i have my own waitress costume Nya?"Niu asked,and fast clapped her hands over her mouth."did i just say...NYA?!"Niu scream at her hands.

"Yea i have it too,it will happen often since you are a part of cat."Ichigo said looking the shocked girl.

"Why Niu onee-chan doesnt say Nyahu since she is a part of Fox too Na No Da?"Pudding asked with a back-flip

"Akasaka-san say he will have your costume ready in some minutes Niu-chan."Lettuce said kindly as always.

"Hey,Ichigo"someone yelled backwards,Ichigo and the others go backwards to see Ayoama.

"Ayoama-kun!"Ichigo said cheerful and hug him.**(EWWWWWWWWWWW I AM GOING TO THROW UP!)**

"Momomiya-san,i was wondering to you want go on a date with me?"Masaya ask hopefully that she will say yes,its been time since he learn she is a mew and now they are boyfriend/girlfriend**(someone kill me please,i just lost the reason to live)**

Ichigo make a sad face,and let go of masaya"Gomenasai Ayoama-kun,but i have work to do,what about saturday"Ichigo said sad,

"Gomenasai Ichigo-chan,but i have kendo match the weekend and i cant come with you"he give her a sof kiss at lips,and start run from behind,he turn his head to face her and yell"SOME OTHER TIME MOMOMIYA-SAN,ALSO COME SEE ME THIS WEEKEND KAY?!"and continiune his run to live Ichigo sulking sad.

* * *

**_'Niu's POV'_**

"Hey,Ichigo-chan,why are ya sulking?"I ask her,while i was cleaning the tables even if my waitress costume wasnt ready.

"Cuz ,RYOUMADEUSWORKMORETOFINDTHESTUPIDMEWAQUAEVENTHINK MEANDAYOAMA-KUNARECOUPLEINEVERHAVETIMETOSEEHIMTHIS HASHAPPENAGAINWHENHELEARNIAMAMEWANDNOWITHAPPENINGA GAINNYA!"Ichigo screamlike crazy without take a breath,and when she finish start take deep breaths.

I looked at her like this -_-"At japanase please?"i said sarcastically

Ichigo let out a sad sigh"Ryou made us work more to find the stupid mew aqua,even think me and Ayoama-kun are couple,i never have time to see him,this has happen again when he learn i am a mew and now it happening again Nya."Ichigo said depressed

"Hey what's up here,get work Niu you too Ichigo."I looked behind to see Ryou was the one that tell us work,didnt he know what happen right now with Ichigo and the boy? I think,i look at Ichigo to see a very angry strawberry.  
I take the broom i was cleaning with,i sat at table to look like reporter and say"Hello Ladies and gentleman's here at Cafe mew mew we have Ichigo momomiya that will explode really soon,and this Ladies and gentleman's was how Ryou Shirogane dead,thank you and have a good evening without any mad strawberries booms."I look at Ichigo to see she was ready to explode,i fast hide under the table and yell"BOOM"

Ichigo explode,and gone hyper saying"WHY DO I ALWAYS MAKE ALL THE WORK,I MEAN MINT SITTING ONLY AND DRINK HER STUPID TEA,RIGHT!?"Ichigo point mint,me and the others nodded then Ichigo yell again"AND AREN'T LETTUCE AND PUDDING BROKE THINGS SO I HAVE DO MORE WORK,RIGHT?!"me and the others nodded again,then Ichigo yell again"AND ISN'T ZACURO SCARY ALL THE COSTUMERS,RIGHT?!"we nodded again, Ichigo's cat ears and tail pop out and started licking her hands like a cat.

"Pudding thinks Ryou onii-chan gone to far for Ichigo onee-chan Na No Da."Pudding said.

"Ryou you have do this again at past."Zacuro said Coolly looking at the cat-girl.

"Shirogane-san i think Ichigo-san should take a break."Lettuce said.

"What is hapening here-oh i see that strawberry baka had a visit from the tree again."Ryou said walking in.

Ichigo take a deep breath and got to her feets and start yell at Ryou"DONT CALL HIM LIKE THAT HIS NAME IS AYOAMA-KUN AND YOU CANT HAVE ME LIKE A MAID TO SEARCH ALL DAY MEW AQUA FOR YOU,I WORK HARD THE OTHERS ARE HERE TOO YA KNOW,AND NOW THAT WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER YOU STILL MAKE ME WORK HARD,I HAVE MY OWN LIFE YOU KNOW,I WANT HAVE TIME WITH MY BOYFRIEND TOO BE A SUPERHERO THAT HAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD IS HARD FOR A TEENAGER!"Ichigo start take deep breathes and everyone stare at her until Akasaka-san come in.

"Hello,everyone."Akasaka say with a smile everyone looked at him,and i see that he was holding my costume.

"MY COSTUME!"i run and hug my costume like it was my heart.  
I got up to try it and come to 1 minute"How i look?"i said cheerful even if it was girly i wanted make Ichigo a little happier.

Ichigo looked at me with sparkles in her eyes,it was scary"IT'S SO KAWAIIIII!"Ichigo scream as she run to hug me.

"Cant...breathe...HERE!"i said as Ichigo was squeezed the life out of me.

"Gomen Niu-chan but its so CUTE."Ichigo said looking at my waitress costume,it was exactly like hers but light pink with white.

"Mew aqua"A robot like voice heard from no where,and a small like pink fur ball start fly next to Ichigo from nowhere.

"Cool system alarm,i want one too."I say seeing the pink fur ball fly around.

"Girls you have to transform,and go find the mew aqua."Ryou said point outside.

Me and the other mews yell"HAI!"In a unison.

"Mew Mew Strawberry"

"Mew Mew Mint"

"Mew Mew Lettuce"

"Mew Mew Pudding"

"Mew Mew Zacuro"

"Mew Mew Catfox"

"METAMORPHO-SIS-"

We yelled in unison and tranform,i feel the fresh of the costume at my body.I looked at Ryou and ask"Why do we have to transform?"

"Cuz at your mew forms the mew aqua react more than your normal forms."Ryou said.

"and how we'll now where is the mew aqua?"I ask sarcastically

"you'll have to wait for your bodies to shine if mew aqua is close."Ryou said.

I have a look saying 'Are-you-NUTS-MAN?!'i then gave a smirk and say at english"You wish be the mew aqua dont ya?"knowing he will not understood other were standing without understood what i just had say but Ryou gave a smirk at me i didnt like that.

"I dont think you're right."He tell me at jaw hit the floor,i quickly make a smile and sweatdrop,Ryou from smirk make a frown and ask me.

"Where did you learn english?"

"Well,before i was at America,but i move at japan and i am here one whole year."I return to talk at japanase.

* * *

**_'At Aliens ship' _**

* * *

**_'Kisshu's POV'_**

I had just come from the battle,i could not believe what this new mew did to me.'_If i see her again i am going to-'_

"YO,KISSHU WHERE WE-!"Taruto say teleporting inside my room and his jaw hit the floor as he see me at lying at floor,with bruises and scars.

"Did you battle with blue knight again?"Taruto asked flying near me.

"No."i answer

"Then who?"Taruto ask me again.

I smile and said"The mews have a new teammate."

Taruto gasped"Really?she did this to you?"the little alien asked shocked.

"Yep."I answer,"We should tell Pai."I said at Taruto and he vanish.I wait two minutes and then saw Pai teleporting in front of me.

"Kisshu,is what Taruto tell truth?There is another mew mew?"Pai asked calm

"Hai"I answer simple.

Pai turn around and cross a finger at his chin.**(LOL!I make Pai seem gay XD)**.Pai turn around and say "I think you should spy on this new mew,to learn her weakness so we can turn it against her,and maybe make her come in our side."

I make a 'What-did-you-just-say?!' look there is NO WAY i am going to spy on this mew."I only spy my koneko-chan and no one else,why dont Taruto or you spy her?"I said crossing my arms over my chest.**(well not the woman one LOL!XD)**

Pai make a frown,"Kisshu,Taruto already spy on mew Mint and mew Pudding,and i spy on mew Zacuro and Mew Lettuce and we have discover mew Mint's,mew Pudding's,mew Lettuce's and mew Ichigo's weakness."

"Aw really so who are their weakness,i dont think koneko-chan have a other weakness besides me"I said and smirk at the tought of my koneko-chan.

Pai let out a heavy sigh and said"Mew mint's weakness is mew Zacuro that call onee-chan,mew Pudding's weakness is her siblings and a woman call 'Sensei',mew Lettuce's weakness is everyone and i think she have start go emotionall with our planet and mew Ichigo's weakness is that human boy, but we still haven't discover mew Zacuro's weakness,so you have spy on this new mew"

I let out a sigh Pai always was doing this,when he wanted me do something he was talking about our planet and people,"Fine...i will do it."

"Nice"Pai said and vanish

* * *

**Konekokitticat:well...how was that?you ask for long chap here it is Nya!^_^**

**Kisshu:ya kidding me write?-_-this wasnt long not all you said you have a billion ideas and you tell you FINISH?!**

**Konekokitticat:No i didnt O_O i just got bored sitting at chair for two hours so i think make a coversation with you!^_^**

**kisshu:...o_O**

**konekokitticat:kisshu?o.O**

**kisshu:ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Konekokitticat:HEY I DIDNT FI-**

* * *

**_'Niu's_****_POV'_**

We were walking through the park and my feet were killing me"AAAAAHHHH!WHEN THE HELL WILL OUR BODIES START SHINE?!"

"Niu-chan calm down,and if we want our bodies find the mew aqua and shine quicker we have make our emotions run high."Ichigo said who was walking near a big tree.

"Pudding thinks that if Ayoama onii-chan comes here Ichigo onee-chan's emotions will run higher Na No Da!"Pudding say with a smile.

"Well I think if Aoyuck comes here i will throw up Na No Da!"I said mimicking Pudding.

Minto burst at laughs,Pudding laugh too,Lettuce said that this wasnt very good of me,Zacuro...stay calm and Ichigo make Anime cry style,while i greeting myself.

"Yea,guys if you want our emotions run higher we should go on a strip club"I said with a smirk**(guys BELIEVE ME i didnt want write that word but i have to,actually i didnt know what it mean until two weeks ago my parents told me gomen for you that have to read but-but...DEAL WITH IT NYAHU!)**

A slight blush appear at minto's cheeks.

Lettuce blush like mad.

Zacuro stood shocked.

Ichigo's cat parts pop out.

"NANI?!"everyone yelled(expect pudding)

"Pudding dont know what Niu onee-chan mean Na No Da,What is strip club Na No Da?"(oh ?)pudding asked with a confused look.

Zacuro said"It's nothing Pudding and it isn't for little kids."at the word kid's she looked at me.

"Well i am not kid i am 16"I said and put my hands at air like saying 'Its-not-my-fault'.

* * *

_**'Kisshu's POV'**_

I was watching from a white build,i see that the New was a naughty foxie i like that,i smirk and vanish.

* * *

_**'NormalPOV'**_

Niu was sulking and finally said "Guys...it's been two hours why don't we continue tomorrow?"

"Yea,and i have school tomorrow so i have homework to do."Ichigo said looking at the others.

Niu stand up and said shocked"Homework?SCHOOL?!MAN I FORGET IT!" Niu start run at the direction of her house and yelled behind"JA NE MINNA!"

Ichigo look the catfox-girl and start running behind her yelling"NIUUUUU!NIU-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Niu looked behind her to see the red-head**(i have see lots of Authors write it or its red-haired?o.O)**

Ichigo put her hands at her knees,and start take some breathes,she smile at Niu and ask"Where do you live Niu-chan?"

Niu looked at her and say"Aw three blocks from here."

Ichigo perked and say cheerful"Hey,this is only two houses from me we could go at school together Niu-san!"

Niu looked at the cat-girl confused and said"Niu...san?"

The cat-girl clap her hands"Yea,aren't you at 9th grade?"Niu nodd"Well i am at 7th grade so you are older Niu-san."Ichigo said again.

* * *

_**'Niu's POV'**_

I couldn't stop thinking what Ichigo tell me '_Niu..san'_I think no one never EVER tell me like this lots of times they called me freak because-

"Niu-san."I heard and looked at Ichigo"What?"i ask and she tell me"We're here"

"Hey Niu-san would you like meet me your parents...you know since we're friends no-"before Ichigo could finish i put my hands up and yelled.

"NO!"Ichigo looked sad and i fast sweatdrop and say "i mean no,they aren't here now haha."

Ichigo perked again and say "Okay Niu-san i will see you tomorrow Ja ne!"and she start walking at the direction of her house.

I waved her,and when i knew she had go i sigh and say"Oh you she bought it."

I walk inside my big house.

* * *

_**'Kisshu's POV'**_

'_why did she lie at Koneko-chan isn't her friend?'_kisshu think as he vanish from the tree near Niu's house he learn that Ichigo and Niu were near so it will be easer

* * *

_**'Niu's POV'**_

"Here!"I said happy that i had finally finish my homework it has been two hours so now it was "11:45A.M"i yell i fast run at bathroom,brush my teeth and put a white t-shirt,and short pink shorts and get at bed i couldn't stop thinking what ichigo tell me

_'Hey,Niu since we're friends now would you like meet at you parents?'_I think i close my eyes and think_'I can't tell her about my parents,i can't tell them about my parents'_

"I cant tell them my parents are dead."i said and fell asleep.

* * *

**Konekokitticat:AAAAAHHHHHH!NOW IS 21:00P.M I MUST WRITE OVER FIVE HOURS NYAHUUUU! **

**Ichigo:you make me look like a bitch at this chap koneko.**

**Konekokitticat:language Ichigo-_-**

**Ichigo:You'll not tell me what to do neko-baby*start a fight with konekokitticat***

**Kisshu:anyway let them fight and ignore them,REVIEW PLEASE SO YOU CAN TAKE A NEW CHAP AND AN 'ARIGATO'FROM KONEKO-CHAN!**

* * *

**R&R**

**Nya~**


	3. A nice and bad day

**Konekokitticat:GOMENASAI EVERYONE!*bow***

**Ichigo:What happen?**

**Kisshu:She have write two days now.**

**Konekokitticat:T-true*sweatdrop***

**Ichigo:*frown*What is the reason?**

**Konekokitticat:My baka bro didn't let me sit Nya!T~T**

**Kisshu:It's okay,just promise me this chap will be good.**

**Konekokitticat:I promise Nya~**

**Kisshu:okay,who will do the Disclaimer.**

**Konekokitticat:first i want thank anyone that review,but please i don't want flames i want thank MewIreland13 we want thank you that you review and favourite our story Nya!Kisshu?**

**Kisshu:*give a kiss at MewIrealand13*Aw,and guys read her story 'Life with OC'S'is really good**

**Konekokitticat:okay,MewIreland13 can ya do the Disclaimer nya?**

** don't own TMM or anything else,if she was she will stop chase kisshu to kiss him.*look konekokittticat chase a screaming kisshu***

**Konekokitticat:KISSHUUUUUUUUU!*crawl on kisshu and kiss him*Let's begin Nya~**

* * *

_**'Niu's POV'**_

* * *

_**-DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-**_

I got up the bed with tired face,i look over the alarm to see it wasn't this it must was the doorbell but who can be at 08:12a.m the Saturday.

I get downstairs to see Ichigo wait outside the door."Ichigo,what are ya doing here?we haven't school today."

Ichigo give me a confused look."What you mean?""We have school today Niu-san,it's Friday."

My eyes wide and my jaw hit the WE HAVE SCHOOL?!.

I ran upstairs,grab my school uniform and wear it fast,i brush my hair and put them into a high ponytail,i grab my toothbrush and put toothpaste on.

I ran downstairs with the toothbrush at my mouth and said."Mhm hgm mmm uham n."

Ichigo gave a confused look and yelled."WHAT?!"

I rolled my head and ran upstairs again,then i ran downstairs again,grab Ichigo's hand and drag her outside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!SLOW DOWN NIU,I AM GONNA FELL NYA!"Ichigo scream.

I slow down and Ichigo start ran with me.

* * *

_**'At school'**_

* * *

_**-Ichigo's POV'**_

* * *

"We finally are here Nya."I said and start take breathes.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO"Someone yell from behind.

I look behind to see my two best school friends.

"Hi Moe,hi Miwa."I waved at them.

"Hi Ichigo,uh."Miwa said and looked behind me to see Niu standing.

"Ichigo,who is she?"Miwa asked me.

"Oh this is Niu...Niu Miraku,Niu this my two best school friends,Moe and Miwa."I said and point one time at Niu and one time at Moe and Miwa.

"Hello Niu,i am Miwa and this is Moe"Miwa said.

"Guys,we should go at our classes."I said and the others nodded and everyone go at their classes.

* * *

_**'Kisshu's POV'**_

* * *

'Man,i am so bored and Koneko-chan or the new one aren't seem nowhere 'I think.

"Man,i hate school."The new one said.

"Niu-san it's okay."Ichigo said.

'So her name is Niu...' I think and continue watching the girls.

"Well-"Before Niu could finish someone yell.

"YOU!"I look next to girls to see a blonde guy.

"me?"Niu said pointing herself.

"Yes,you"The blonde guy said.

"I want you ready the Sunday,wait for me outside you house."The blonde guy said and start walk away.

Niu have a confused look at her face."WHAT?!"Niu scream.

The blonde guy look at her and said."I ask you on a date,how dumb are you?"

Niu give a 'What-the-hell-did-you-say-man?!' and said."Are ya nuts?!"

The blonde girl that was sitting next to Ichigo whisper at Niu's ear."Niu-san,this is Branto Maicall,the most popular boy at High school."

Niu crossed her arms at her chest and said."I don't give a DAMN for who he is."

I was watching this and wasn't thinking nothing,i wanted see what the new will do,but my eyes had stare at ichigo until she get up.

The blonde guy turn around and start walk over Niu."What did you say?!"He said angry.

"I said,i don't give a DAMN for who you are."Niu said.

Branton think a little and said."Okay let's put a deal,we'll play football soon,what about you play VS. me?,if you put two goals you win and we will do anything you want BUT if I win you will go out with me,deal?"Branton put out his hand.

Niu smirk and give her hand."Deal."

I didn't know lots of human sports,but i think football must not be for girls.

Niu take the right end,she put her athletics shoes and let her hair down.

Ichigo come over and said."Niu are you sure?"Niu just give a nod.

"READY!"A boy said holding a silver whistle,the others get ready and the boy yell."GO!"

(they play Niu VS. branton Niu is alone and Branton have four others)

Two brown-haired boys of Branton's team start run towards Niu's end.

Niu smirk and come running behind them,i took the ball and(with the foots this is happening)start run towards Branton's end.

Moe and Miwa that had dress weird and have pom poms were juming down up yelling" .CONGRATULATIONS NIU!"

I smirk and put my two fingers next to my face(if you have seen how Berry do it with put her fingers next to her face)and i said."One goal to go Nya~"

Branton smirk at Niu and said."You have to put another."He start run with the ball to my end.

I smirk at knowing that foxie will lose.

Niu gave an insane smile that no one start run at Branton and take the ball,she jump on air still having the ball at her feets,gave a hard throw and the ball get at Branton's end.

Everyone jaws hit the floor,mine too.

Ichigo stood and then start running towards Niu and hug her tight.

"NIU-SAN!I CAN'T BELIEV IT THIS WAS AWESOME!"Ichigo look Niu with bright,sparkle eyes.

"Hehe,no problem Ichigo,but i have do something."Niu look Branton and his team with a smirk."You say ANYTHING i say"

Branton and his team gulp.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"All the school was laughing.

Branton and his team were running the round of the school,only with BOXERS!  
and they were blushing.

"Niu-san i can't believe you did this!"Moe and Miwa were sayying this over an hour in unison.

"Hey Niu-san,i think we ahve to go at Cafe"Ichigo said.

"Yea,you have right,we don't want blondie yell us again."Niu said.

Ichigo stay confused."Blo..ndie?"

Niu smirk"Yes blondie,i mean Ryou Nya."Niu said.

Ichigo stood for a moment and burst at laughs.

Hey this was MINE nickname.

-At cafe-

'Niu's POV'

"Man,i am so tired Nya."Ichigo said putting all her weight at broom.

"How can you don't Ichigo you work too hard."Mint say sipping her tea.

"Aw,well princess Mint i don't see you work"ichigo said sarcastically.

"But i am."Mint said.

ichigo gave a confused look."How?!"She said.

"But dear ichigo,i testing the tea to see if it's good,it's a hard work you know."Mintp said and take another sip from her tea.

Before ichigo could explode,i came over and said.

"Hey guys,why don't we put a little music Nya?"

Mint and Ichigo look at me with confused looks "We...never have put music at Cafe"Ichigo said.

Ryou came over and i said.

"Hey Shirogane-san can we put some music?"I ask,he look at me and i give kitten eyes"Pweaaaase"He let out a sigh and nod.

"YES!"I said i run over the kitchen and found some machines for karaoke i take the playlist and push the button the thing i didn't knew was that a certain green-haired alien.

The music start and the light gone off.

Who ha who ha.

I put my hands at air and light show me.

Nanananananana...nananana

I was singing do a flip towards Ryou and say lazy.

Have you ever be in love?

I did a flip at Ichigo take her hands and sing.

He's my best friend,best of all best.  
friends have a best friend too.

I tickle Ichigo in tummy and put my hands under my chin to do a cute cat face while I was singing.

It tickles in my tummy.  
He's so yummy .  
You should get a best friend too.

I did a back flip to face a baby at the table it was sitting with it's family and sing.

Hello Baby,can i see a smile?

The baby smile at me and i do a back flip at Zakuro.

(i'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild)

i come i am sitting alone?

I give Zakuro some orders from nowhere and sing.

(No,friends never alone)

Zakuro look at me and before she could do something i do a flip at Lettuce and sing.

That's right.

I look Lettuce and she was holding some plates and sing.

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world excuse me i could also girl.

Lettuce blush at this and I keep sing.

Lately everyone make fun.  
Nananana...

Lettuce's hands slip and the cakes and drinks fly in air I jump and catch them all throw them in each table while I was on air and sing.

He's my best friend best of all best friends.  
do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy.  
He's so yummy yummy.  
hey,should you get a best friend too.

(who ha who ha)  
(who ha who ha)  
(who ha who)  
I do a flip at mint and sing.

Hola baby,let's go to the beach.

(yea girl with bikini are waiting for me)

Mint just ignore me and turn around this get me mad and sing.

but i was hoping for a summer romance.

Mint turn to me and i sing.

(so why can't you take chance?)

some pretty girls are in your world.  
excuse me i could be also your girl.

Mint choke at this and from nowhere i give her some drinks to give at costumers and do a back flip at Pudding and sing.

Nananananana...

Pudding do two back flips and take orders,i smirk and do a flip at Ichigo at take her hands and start rolling around singing.

He's my best friend.  
best of all best friends.  
do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy.  
He's is so yummy yummy.  
You should take a best friend too.

(ww a wo)

I was singing and doing flips and other acrobatics at all the cafe I jump at a table and sing.

Nanananana...

and the song start and i look around to see everyone clapping,greeting and smiling(even Ryou and Zakuro)

Kisshu outside was with bright eyes but he still wanted to go with his koneko-chan.  
'Man this is so boring Pai make me spy on this new mew to see THAT?!'

"Aw,well" Kisshu take out a jellyfish and look around to see a puppy,he smirk and put the jellyfish at the puppy.

The dog was doing sad sounds.

Ryou fast come at the costumers that were clapping and yelled"WE HAVE PROBLEM WITH THE GAS,PLEASE EVERYONE GET OUT!"

The costumers fast get out and I look at Ryou he nodded and i sigh.

We take out our pendants and kissed them.

"Mew mew Strawberry"

"Mew mew Mint"

"Mew mew Lettuce"

"Mew mew Pudding"

"Mew mew Zakuro"

"Mew mew Catfox"

"METAMORPHO-SIS-"

We yelled and transform,my cat tail get up and the gold bell make a sound.

But when I see the Chimera i froze,it was a huge brown dog with three heads.

Ichigo look it for some seconds and the yelled."Strawberry Bell"She look the others and said."Zakuro and mint I want you hit it's left head,Lettuce and Pudding hit it's right head,me and Niu will hit it's middle head."The others expect me nodded.

"Minto Arrow"Mint yelled and her weapon look the monster and yelled"Ribbon minto...ECHO"and hit monster's left head the monster let out a Roar.

Zakuro stand there and yell"Zakuro whip"Her whip appear and she jump at air and yelled."Ribbon Zakuro...SPEAR"And the whip wrap around the left head of the Chimera but broke it.

Lettuce and Pudding looked each other and nodded Lettuce yelled."Lettustanets"Lettuce look at the right head and hit it"Ribbon Lettuce...RUSH"She yelled the Chimera have gone kinda mad.

Lettuce notice this and yelled."PUDDING NOW!".

Pudding gave a monkey smile and yell"Pudding Rings"she do a back flip and point the right head of Chimera Animal"Ribbon Pudding Ring INFERNO!"The Chimera was trying get of the sadi "Pudding Puddings are some Puddingy,that even Pudding couldn't believe the power of Puddingy pudding Na No Da."Lettuce looked her confused but the Chimera broke the Puddign now it was Ichigo's and Niu's turn.

Ichigo came in front of the Chimera,but Niu wasn't next to her is,She look behind to see Niu standing there without moving and her pink bangs fall at her eyes.

Zakuro notice that and yelled"Mew Niu HELP US!"as she dodge an attack from the Chimera.

Mint yelled"NIU DON'T STAND THERE LIKE A BITCH HELP US!"And she flew up and point the Chimera"Ribbon Minto...ECHO"And hit the Chimera.

"Niu-san help us please"Lettuce said.

"Niu onee-chan,Pudding and the others onee-chans need help Na No Da."Pudding said and do a flip away from Chimera.

Kisshu see this and say with a smirk"What happen foxie?will you not help your teammates?"

I make my hands fists.

Kisshu gave a confused look.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I had pink hair and eyes,I had white horns at my head and I was super pale,I didn't have friends and everyone called me a 'freak'._

_I was walking at the orphanage,I was 10 and my parents have death the day I born,I was in bloods at the hospital bed._

_"HEY YOU FREAK!"Someone yelled I turn around to see the three bulies._

_'No...not again I'll not stand this time'I thought and run outside,I feel at grass and i feel someone lick my nose,I look up to see a brown puppy,I took it to my hug and said "You don't have friends like me,right?"And the puppy said "Wraf"And I giggled._

* * *

_-NEXT DAY-_

_I didn't have tell no one about the puppy,I was afraid the bullies will torture him._

_"Hey,creature"Someoen said,i look up to see the blue-haired bullie and glare at him._

_"You know you aren't human everyone dodge you"He said,the brown-haired bully come and said"Yea,even the teachers say she is inhuman."_

_The blue-haired boy said"Hey,we have a surpise for ya"I looked at him and get shocked to see that the brown-haired boy pull out the puppy i had found yesterday._

_I run to catch it but a blonde-haired boy took my arms._

_"WOW!First time i see you that upset"I panic and said"Leave it alone"_

_The blue guy smirk and say"Cry,cry and beg and I'll leave that dog alone"I kick him at stomach and he growl in pain and say"Kick the shit out of this dog."_

_The brown guy kick the dog at wall and I yell"DON'T"_

_The blue-haired guy take an empty vase and say at the brown-haired guy"Hold it still"He start hit it with the vase and the vase has blood on._

_I was watching in shock and I was thinking 'Why...why...WHY!?'My eyes didn't blink._

_The brown-haired boy say"It doesn't breath anymore"The blue-haired guy laugh and say"This was so quick"_

_I look down,my pink bangs fall to my eyes and I think 'Sometimes people can do horribly things,other times there are people that can do even worst'_

_The I think angry and coldly 'You know who aren't human?''You know who is inhuman?'I didn't hold back and yelled."PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"The boys gasped_

_and the next thing It has happen was,Blood at walls,blood at floor,blood at roof,the brown-haired and blonde-haired boys without heads,The blue-haired boy cut in two and a lost Niu._

* * *

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

* * *

_**'Niu's POV'**_

_'No...NOT AGAIN!'_ I think everyone were looked me confused,I make my fists tighter and yell "NOT AGAIN!"Chimeras three heads ripped and fall on ground.

Zakuro wrap the shocked Pudding and cover her eyes leaving her own face schocked.

Lettuce clap her hands over her mouth.

Kisshu looked me shocked.

Ichigo walk towards me and start to say "Niu-"Before she could do something my left eyes that wasn't cover by my bangs look her and something throw her at ground.

My eyes wide and I run towards Ichigo"ICHIGO ICHIGO!"And she open her eyes and got up slow.

Everyone look at me and Zakuro said"Niu did you...do this?"

I look at her and said"No i mean i didn't"The others looked around and Kisshu look at me.

I look down and my pink bangs cover my eyes I said"I...I have to go"And I start run.

Ichigo was ready to run to me but Zakuro grab her shoulder.

I detransformed and smirk.

* * *

**_'Branton's House'_**

* * *

**_'Normal POV'_**

Branton has put his blue pajamas and got into the bathroom,he was still embarrassed about what Niu has put them to do,but man she was hot Branton smirk at this,he brush his teeth and got into his room closing the door he heard a

_creeeeeeeeeeeech._

sound and look behind him to see the door open "Didn't i just...?"He closed the door again and turn around to see a pale face,with hot lifeless pink eyes,welll the right was covered by light pink bangs the pink-haired girl gave an insane smile and before Branton could do anything or scream.

Branton's head ripped off and his body fell at ground while his head was next to bed with open mouth and wide eyes,blood start surrender around the body.

The mysterious girl had already vanish.

* * *

** must be my longest chap ever.**

**Kisshu:...**

**Ichigo:...**

**Konekokitticat:guys,what happen?**

**Kisshu,ichigo:you are creepy that what happen*look each other*that was weird*look each other shocked again*that was even weirder*look each other schocked*that was-**

**Konekokitticat:SHUT IT ALREADY!**

**Konekokitticat:Hey guys,was that chap enough good for leave a chap Nya?**

**kisshu,ichigo:REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Konekokitticat:*do Ichigo pose*Nya~**

* * *

**R&R**

**Nya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**konekokitticat:Guys I am so sorry I didn't update before,but I was sick Nya*sweatdrop*Oh and from now on I'll call myself Koneko or KKC oaky? !EIGHT REVIEWS!*faint***

**Kisshu:Great,she faint -_-**

**Ichigo:Now who will do the Disclaimer?**

**Pika-Girl13-15(Lie):Hello Nyahu!^.^**

**Kisshu,ichgio:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

**Lie:The girl that will tell the Disclaimer Nyahu?**

**Kisshu:Okay...We wanted tell you that Niu'll start a playlist,playlist is a song that will show one of her emotions of her day.**

**Ichigo:Today is*flip the playlist*'Amazing kiss'By Boa.**

** -chan Don't own TMM or the song ,if she was she'll not write this fic but make her own Anime Nyahu1^.^**

**Everyone(expect Koneko):Begin!^-^**

* * *

_**'Ichigo's POV'**_

_'I-I...I have to go!'_ was still remember what happen yesterday.

This Chimera.

Poor Pudding she must get REALLY SHOCKED.

I was walking at cafe,man Ryou'll kill me cuz I got late 30 minutes.

I finally was at Cafe.

"Ichigo!"An angry voice yelled."YOU LATE HALF A HOUR!"Ryou yelled.

I sweatdrop and smile."I promise this won't happen again!"I said smiling stupid.

Ryou let out a sigh and walk in,he stop and turn his head to me."Why isn't Niu with you?"He said.

I froze and said."S-she isn't h-here?"

Ryou shake his head and continue his walk.

-At 12:00p.m- 

"Mint,will you work already?"I said angry.

"But Ichigo,I have my tea break."The bird-girl said and take a sip from her tea.

Before I could say something the doors hit the wall everyone look up to see.

Niu.

The green-haired alien that was watching the fight look at the catfox-girl.

Niu walk in her brown bangs fall at her eyes.

I run at her happily and grab her hands at mine."Niu-san,I was so worried yesterday."I said with a smile.

Niu didn't response.

I look at her confused."Niu-san?"

Niu hit my hands from hers and said with cold voice**"What are you talking about?"**

I gasp.

Niu headed at the chancing room and come outside with her waitress form.

Niu wasn't talking not all she was just taking orders.

* * *

_**'Niu's POV'**_

I go take orders at table six,there was a brown and a blonde girls.

I come at the table but the girls didn't seem to notice me.

"Hey did you heard what happen yesterday?"The brown-haired girl said.

"Yea,Branton Maicall dead."The blonde girl said.

My eyes wide. 

"Yea,police found his head next to his bed and his body at floor with blood."Τhe brown girl said.

"That guy must really be a bloody murder."The blonde girl said.

-FLASHBACK-

_"That guy must really be a bloody murder."The policeman said._

-FLASHBACK END-

_'Kota'_I think.

Lettuce seem to notice that I had froze and she start walk towards me."Niu-san?"Lettuce said.

The brown girl look up at me and said."Huh?"

I smirk evily.

The two girls from nowhere cut at two.

The table,chairs and floor were at bloods.

The top-body of the brown girl was at floor and the other half still at chair.

The top-body of the blonde girl was at wall and the other half at chair too with wide eyes.

Lettuce's eyes wide and she froze and scream."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"

The costumers look at the dead girls and start screaming and running outside the Cafe.

Zakuro cover Pudding eyes and look away.

Minto's tea cup fell at floor.

And Ichigo froze.

Kisshu back away from the window a little.

Everyone look at me.

Ryou yelled."WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?!"

My eyes wide I look at everyone and then at my bloody hands.

_'No...'_Was the last think I think before my vision go black and hear someone yell my name.

Two tired caramel eyes open.

I look around to see I wan on a pink bed,I look up to a smiling Ichigo.

"You wake up."Ichigo said smiling.

I look over the window and asked."What time is it?"

She was seem forget what happen at Cafe me too.

"It is 02:00p.m."Ichigo said.

I look at her and said."Don't ya remember what is today?"I ask.

Ichigo gave a confused look and ask."What?"

I gave a -_- look and said."Really?!You don't remember?!"

Ichigo shook her head confused.

"BAKA!MASAYA TELL YOU SEE HIM AT KENDO MATCH!"I scream angry.

Ichigo's eyes wide and she froze and yelled."N-NANI!?"

I sigh and before I could talk,Ichigo grab my wrist and start running downstairs.

We get out at street and start running.

I was about to fall and yelled"ICHIGOOOOOO!STOP WOMAN!"

But Ichigo kept running as crazy.

Kisshu was watching us and he was smiling funny. 

We had finally get at school that kendo was happening.

"HiYA!"I and Ichigo heard from the Gym class.

We walk at the Kendo class and our jaws hit the floor.

There were 200 or even more Masaya fangirls.

_'EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!WHAT THOSE BAKAS FOUND ON HIM?!'_I think.

Ichigo start Anime cry"Now,I'll never see my Ayoama-kuuun."

I sigh and grap her hand.

Ichigo gasp.

And I said."You want THAT much see Aoyuck?"

Ichigo nodded confused.

I close my eyes and smirk.

I take Ichigo in bridal style.

Ichigo blushed.

Kisshu gasped and come a little closer.

I smirk and said at Ichigo."Hold on kitty-cat."

Ichigo gave a confused look.

I did a front flip at the second line.

The another flip at fifty line  
.

I did three fast flips until the last line.

I look at Ichigo and leave her.

She fall at ground ready throw up.

Kisshu's jaw hit the floor.

The other girls had stop screaming and now having there eyes on me.

I crack my hands some times and look at girls.

I just ignore them take Ichigo's hand at sit her in a seat.

Now we were watching Aoyuck perfect...Great.

Ichigo grin at me and said."Niu-san,that was awesome!"

I gave It-wasn't-nothing look.

Ichigo from smile get into a confused look and she asked me."Niu-san,why did you say Ayoama-kun Aoyuck?"

I look at her and said."Cuz,I don't like him okay?I think he's good boy and I HATE good boys."

I crossed my arms at my chest.

Ichigo froze and then grin she haug me tight and said."NIU-SAN,YOU'RE THE BEST I AM SO HAPPY YOU HATE HIM,SO I CAN TALK YOU FOR HIM AS MUCH AS I WANT WITHOUT GET MAD!"

I was so shocked by Ichigo.

"Hey,Ichigo."Someone yelled from behind.

I and Ichigo turn around to see.

Ayoama.

Ichigo blushed and said."A-Ayoama-kun!"

Aoyuck come towards us and said."Momomiya-san,do you want go at ice cream shop with me?"

Ichigo looked puzzled,she look at me and I sigh and Ichigo smiled.

"Of course Ayoama-kun."Ichigo said cheerful and take masaya's hand.

I sigh and start walk at the direction of my house.

_'I tought all the girls were in love with the treehuger'_Kisshu think and started spying Me.

I get in front of my door house and open it.

I sigh and walk at living room.

I took at my hands the wooden box that was on table.

It was my music box.

Before my mum die she left behind this music box she should gave it to me at my 1th Birthday.

Tears come at my eyes and I look away I wouldn't cry.

I leave the music box down and run to my room.

I look at my math homework that was on table I had did it yesterday so it wasn't problem.

I sat at my pink bed and take my iPhone out to put the song.

"Amazing kiss"By Boa

I was hearing the song until I heard something at bushes.

I get off my bed and walk over the window.

I look at bushes to see them moving again.

I looked mad and said."If you don't get out I'll come there to beat the hell out of you."

Kisshu come out the bushes and I gasp.

He come in front of me and said with a smirk."Hello Koneko-chan."

I fall backwards.

Kisshu come flying towards me and said."What happen catfox-chan?"

I get up fast and take my pendant out.

I was ready to transform but Kisshu take it in his hands.

He waved to me.

I gasp and said."HEY!Give it back!"Trying to catch it.

Kisshu float at air and said."Tsu,Tsu,The kitten have to calm down and hear what I have to say."

I calm down and said crossing my arms over my chest."There is no reason for me to hear you."

Kisshu looked down and said."Don't be like that you don't know how our people are,rocks,undergrounds we need the mew aqua...please believ me."

I look his sad gold eyes shining at me and said looking away."You're liar,you think you can make me go with you guys so easy."

Kisshu looked sad he think_'Come one kisshu this is for your people...I can't believe I am gonna do this'_Kisshu looked sad and said."But...Niu I..."

He looked at me sad and I gave a confused look before I know what Kisshu had Pinn me at bed and he was at the top of me and he was...

Kissing me.

My eyes were wide and I was shocked he had his eyes closed.

I didn't move.

He then lick my lips,tongue and got up,He smirk at the shocked me.

"Well?"He asked.

_'This wasn't for pleasure but for chores but I can enjoy it with my way,right?'_Kisshu think.

I looked him with angry eyes and gave him a hard kick at balls.

Kisshu moan in pain and fell at floor.

"This was for stealing my first kiss,bastard!"I yelled.

Kisshu just vanish.

I sigh and touch my lips.

"Grrr."I moan.

* * *

**_'Aliens Ship'_**

* * *

**_'Kisshu's POV'_**

I land at Pai's lab and knock the door."PAI!"I yelled.

Pai come out and said."What happen now kisshu?"

I groan and said."THE NEW MEW,THAT'S WHAT HAPPEN!"

Pai looked shocked and said."What did you learn?"

i looked at him and said.:First she kick HARD!Second her family doesn't seem nowhere those days,the Chimera dog she fought,she ripped it's three heads with a way I'm not sure."

Pai get shocked and said."Ripped?"

I nodded and disappear.

* * *

_**'Ichigo's POV'**_

I had left from my date with Ayoama-kun.

I was headed at Niu's house,I had heard a moan.

I get in front of Niu's door and knock.

Niu open.

"Hi Niu-san."I waved at Niu happily.

"Hi"Niu said.

"Ne Niu-san,what happen?"

I get at living room and sat at couch.

Niu sit next to me and said."N-Nothing."

Before I could response something caught my eyes,I turn to see a wooden small box.

Niu looked at me and said."I am going to bring some drinks."

I nod and Niu get up and go in kitchen.

I fast grab the wooden boz and open it.

_'Nananaaaaaaa na na nananaaaaaa na na na naaa...Na na na naaaaaaa'_

The music was playing.

Inside was red leather,have a photo of a brown-haired woman and a blue-haired man...they didn't look at Niu.

At the box inside was write _'Lilium' _with gold letters.

I was about touch the photo until Niu come and grab the box.

I looked at her and she run out the house.

"NIU-SAN,WAIT!"I scream.

* * *

_**'Niu's POV'**_

_'W-why?WHY?!'_I was screaming in my mind.

I stand under a lamp at street.

It was dark.

I feel water fall on me.

I feel someone spy me.

I was about to cry until I heard someone said."Hey,why are ya crying foxie?"

I looked up to see Kisshu I looked away ignoring him.

Kisshu float closer and land on his feet saying."I ask you something,answer me."

I looked at him with sad and angry eyes and yelled"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD,OKAY?!"

Kisshu looked me shocked.

I look away trying hold my tears back.

Then Kisshu did something unexpected.

He hugged me.

I looked shocked.

"My parents dead too.I know how you feel Niu."Kisshu said.

I hugged back.

I wide my eyes and push Kisshu away.

"HEY!I know what are trying to do,you play the good at me and want me betray my friends."I said.

Kisshu smirked and cupped my chin.

"This foxie is hard isn't it?"Kisshu said.

I push him away.

"Hey,Let's put a bet,when I make you happy or gave you and information you'll kiss me and when Ya make me happy or give me an information I'll kiss ya,what ya say?"Kisshu said with a smirk.

I smirked and said."Sure."

Kisshu was about to kiss me but I put a finger at his lips.

"Sorry hon,but I wont kiss ya so easy."I said with a smirk.

Kisshu frown playfully.

I snicker.

"Until next time foxie."Kisshu said and vanish.

I smile and walk over my house even if I was wet.

I get in my house to see Ichigo sitting at couch.'

Ichigo looked at me with a smile.

I smile and black out.

* * *

**Koneko:*start wake up***

**Kisshu:I didn't like it.-_-**

**Koneko:why?T~T**

**Kisshu:It was short.**

**Koneko:T~T**

**Koneko:Anyway thanks Lie-san and next chap will be...**

**Everyone:'THE PAST'**

**Koneko:Man,I wish tomorrow my bro will let me sit Nya!^_^**

**Kisshu:Yea...me too!**

**Koneko:Anyway REVIEW PLEASE I BEG YA!**

**Kisshu:Give koneko 10 reviews and she'll write the next chap looooooooong!^-^**

**Koneko:hehe!^_^Ja ne Minna Nyahu!^.^**

* * *

**'R&R'**

**Nya~**


End file.
